I Know I Love You, but I Lie
by Watanabe Niko
Summary: Dia membuat duniaku berantakan, dia yang meminta cinta, dan aku yang membuang cinta. Hingga pada sebuah kebencian dan membuatku seolah mengemis akan perasaan yang selalu menghantuiku. Dia terlampau menggoda/"Kau.ik.kandungku!"/"Jadilah kekasihku."/didedikasi untuk SSL/lime? CHAPTER 5 UP! DLDR. R&R? :)
1. Chapter 1

**Halo Halooo...**

 **Kembali lagi dengan sebuah fict MultiChapter terbaru...**

 **Hahahaa... maafkan saya yang telah menelantarkan beberapa fict MultiChapter saya yang lain.**

 **Fict ini aku dedikasikan untuk seorang Flamer yang sepertinya merasa bahwa aku selalu mem-bashing karakter Sakura di Fictku,**

 **Tapi aku tidak tertekan membuat cerita ini, karena aku juga mencintai SasuSaku, walaupun aku seorang NHL dan aku mengakui diriku seorang Hinata-centrik.**

 **Ini kali pertama aku membuat sebuah fict dengan Pair SasuSaku dan aku menggunakan sudut pandang tokoh pertama.**

 **Mungkin di sini kalian kurang merasakan feelnya karena aku menggunakan bahasa seperti novel terjemahan. Dan jika kalian tidak menyukainya lebih baik kalian segera menekan tombol back dari pada menyampah dengan kata-kata kasar di kotak review.**

 **Baik... langsung baca saja yaaa..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Life: Watanabe Niko**

 **Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Romance, drama**

 **WARNING:**

 **AU, OOC, TYPO, EYD berantakan dan segala kekurangan lainnya**

 **Aku tidak menerima material apapun dari pembuatan fict ini, hanya menyalurkan hobby dan kuharap kalian menghargaiku.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:**

 **Dia membuat duniaku berantakan, dia yang meminta cinta, dan aku yang membuang cinta. Hingga pada sebuah kebencian dan membuatku seolah mengemis akan perasaan yang selalu menghantuiku.**

 **Dia terlampau menggoda.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku mencelos mendengar ucapannya, kini kupandangi oniks hitam kelam itu, tak ada kebohongan yang tersirat di sana. Aku menghela nafas, jika ini sebuah kekonyolan atau rekayasa aku berharap saat ini juga aku terbangun tapi tidak dia tetap di hadapanku, menatapku dan menggenggam kedua tanganku.

Kami berada di salah satu ruangan kelas di Universitas Konoha. Universitas dengan Mahasiswa dan Mahasiswinya yang melebihi jumlah 1000 orang. Mungkin lebih, entahlah aku tak dapat mengitung berapa manusia yang selalu berkeliaran di sini. Bahkan fakultas yang berjejer aku tak dapat mengingatnya, karena apa? Sudah pasti jumlahnya yang banyak.

Dan di sini dia menyeretku, setelah aku selesai dengan salah satu dosen bernama Orochimaru, dia berdalih memintaku merekap data mahasiswa yang akan mengikuti tour yang akan diadakan 5 bulan mendatang, namun nyatanya apa?

"Aku benar-benar merasa tergila-gila padamu, Sakura."

Aku mendengus, tergila-gila? Dia? Padaku? Ayolah, aku mengenal reputasinya diantara Mahasiswa Konoha, dia sering kali didapati sedang bersama seorang gadis di ruangan, aku tak tahu apa aktivitas mereka, lebih tepatnya aku tak peduli, karena memang dia tak berpengaruh banyak untukku.

Kuakui dia tampan tapi bukan hanya tampan untuk menjadi kekasihku, aku butuh pria yang bisa mengayomiku, membawaku pada kebaikan, yang berkata mencintaiku bukan menggilaiku.

"Kurasa kau tahu jawabanku. Kau hanyalah dosenku, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang." Jawabanku terasa pas sekali di mulutku, dan kulihat dia menghela nafas lalu menarik tubuhku hendak memeluk tapi kedua tanganku terjulur untuk menahan dada bidangnya, ini memalukan jika ada yang melihat dan aku membenci hal berbau _gossip_.

"Tidak bisa kah kau mempertimbangkanku terlebih dahulu?"

Aku terkekeh "Mempertimbangkan untuk apa? Bahkan tertarik pun tidak."

Dia menghela nafas kemudian mengecup tanganku dan menarikku keluar, ke parkiran tempat di mana mobil BMW hitam miliknya terparkir. Aku hanya menurut dan mengikutinya namun saat dia membuka pintu mobilnya untukku aku menahannya dan kembali menutupnya.

"Aku bukan kencanmu, dan aku tidak sembarangan memasuki mobil pria."

Kemudian dengan pasti aku melangkah pergi sebelum aku mengangguk atas penghormatanku padanya, dia menatap tak percaya, mungkin ini kali pertama seorang Uchiha ditolak, aku mengetahui beberapa gadis yang mungkin akan dengan mudah memberikan tubuhnya dengan dalih hadiah karena dia memenangkan piagam atau yang lainnya, itu bukan hal aneh mengingat ini tahun ke empat aku berada di sini, dan aku mengenal baik reputasi para dosenku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelahnya bahkan hampir setiap jam yang dia dapatkan di kelasku, dia selalu memperlakukanku istimewa, dan aku sadar, sangat malah beberapa teman wanitaku menatap iri padaku, apalagi saat ini dia berada tepat di belakangku lalu tatapan mata oniksnya mengarah tepat pada laptop di hadapanku, aku bisa merasakan aroma mint dari setiap perkataan yang keluar dari bibirnya, ataupun aroma citrus yang menguar dari tubuh atletisnya, aku mengerang. Dia benar-benar ingin menggodaku.

Bukankah bisa jika dia menarik kursi dan duduk di sampingku sambil menjelaskan teori yang entah kenapa sulit masuk di otakku, tapi kini yang dia lakukan, haahhh... dia berada di balik punggungku dan mengetikkan sesuatu rumus di laptop yang berada di mejaku, secara tidak langsung dia memelukku dan ini di dalam kelas!

Bitch! Beberapa siswi menatapku jengkel, aku tahu penyebabnya bahkan sangat tahu tapi kali ini kuprioritaskan otakku untuk mencerna ucapannya agar dia cepat menyingkir dari tubuhku

"Kau sudah mengerti Saki?" dia berbicara tertahan tepat di samping telingaku, menghantarkan sebuah perasaan aneh yang menjalari tubuhku, seketika aku menyentak tubuhnya yang semakin mepet padaku lalu aku mendelik tajam, dia terkekeh dan segera menyingkir lalu kembali kemuka kelas.

 **.**

 **.**

Ya Tuhan...

Apa yang sebenarnya menimpaku, kenapa kesialanku tiada henti? Waktu yang seharusnya kupakai untuk menjinakkan cacing liar di perutku kini malah kuhambiskan dengan menatap wanita yang membuatku kesal sampai ke ubun-ubun

Dia Tsunade Senju, seorang ketua Yayasan yang memimpin Yayasan ini 3 tahun terakhir, aku selalu ingin mengumpat tentang bagaimana dia sangat berbeda dengan ketua yang dulu. Hashirama Senju.

Dia menatapku kesal, aku tahu. Terlihat dengan garis tipis yang menghiasi dahi lebarnya, dia menghela nafas panjang lalu menatap tepat di mataku.

"Kau tahu apa yang membuat kau kupanggil Haruno?"

Kalimat itu penuh penekanan bahkan terdengar seperti nada sinis, sebenarnya aku dapat menduga apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini. Tapi lebih baik aku diam, sedikit memainkan emosi wanita di depanku, karena sudah lama sebenarnya aku menantikan waktu untuk membuatnya meluap-luap. aku tidak menggubris kalimatnya, ayolah aku bahkan sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk memasuki ruangan nista ini, dia. Tsunade-sama kembali menatapku, berharap sebuah jawaban dariku mungkin?

Aku terkekeh.

"Aku bahkan kaget Kau memanggilku kemari Tsunade-sama."

Dia kembali mendelik tajam, ekor mataku melirik pada seorang wanita berambut hitam sebahu yang berada tepat di belakang wanita itu.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku emosi Nona,"

"Dan kau benar-benar membuatku jengah Tsunade-sama, bisa kah kita cepat selesaikan ini dan aku pergi dari tempatmu? Di sini sangat panas."

Dia menatapku, kesal jengkel dan perasaan lainnya aku tahu telah dia rasakan. Aku mengangkat bahuku dan tersenyum padanya. Kulihat dia tengah memijit pangkal hidungnya dan mendengus padaku.

"Kau tahu peraturan sekolah ini? Dilarang menjalin hubungan antar murid dan guru." Sebuah pertanyaan dan pernyataan yang meluncur dari bibir yang terpoles _Gincu_ itu.

Aku terdiam dan menatapnya kesal, kulirik Shizune yang juga membalas tatapanku lalu mengangkat kedua tangan dan bahunya. Ya, satu kesimpulan dan aku mengerti bahwa dia tak mengetahui apapun.

"Berapa kali harus aku katakan bahwa aku tak menjalin hubungan dengan Uchiha-sensei?"

Dia mendengus mendengar ucapanku lalu membuka sebuah dokumen yang tergeletak di hadapannya dan membuka lembar demi lembar yang ada di sana. Sampai tangannya berhenti pada pertengahan map tersebut dan melempar selembar foto padaku.

Aku terkejut, tentu. Bagaimana mungkin di foto itu terdapat diriku dan sensei yang saling berhadapan di dalam kelas, juga dia yang menggenggam tanganku, aku tersenyum kecut dan melemparkan pandanganku pada pemilik Yayasan berambut pirang di depanku.

"Dan kau menyimpulkan aku berpacaran dengannya hanya dengan selembar foto ini? Oh... manusia macam apa yang membuat bumerang denganku? Bitchy!"

"Kalau begitu simpulkan tentang sesuatu yang ada di sana." Dia menatapku. Lalu kuletakkan selembar foto itu di hadapannya, dia kembali melirik iris emerald milikku dan aku menghela nafas berat. Tentu, aku sendiri bingung harus bagaimana menjelaskan ini padanya.

"Akan kupastikan semua ini salah." Aku beranjak dan kembali menatapnya intens "Karena aku pun tak tahu apa yang bisa aku jelaskan padamu." Merasa urusanku selesai aku mengangguk hormat pada kedua orang di hadapanku itu dan melangkah meninggalkan ruangan terkutuk itu sampai aku mendengar sayup-sayup suara yang berasal dari bibir sexy milik Tsunade.

"Dia membuatku pusing."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan kini di hadapanku terlihat dua manusia cantik yang sedang menopang dagunya dan melihatku dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepalaku, kembali kuhembuskan nafas berat, dan menatap mereka satu persatu.

"Kau selamat?" satu kalimat meluncur dari gadis blonde bermata biru di hadapanku, dia menatapku. Antara kagum dan khawatir dan sukses membuatku terkekeh.

"Ayolah Pig. Aku tidak akan mati hanya karena nenek sihir itu." Aku menjawab asal dan kulihat Hinata menarik ujung kemeja yang aku kenakan. Aku menoleh.

"Bagaimanapun... dia ketua yayasan Sakura-chan. Jangan memanggilnya nenek sihir," cicit gadis itu aku menepuk bahunya dan tersenyum.

"Oke Friend, itu tidak akan berdampak buruk walau dia mendengar sekalipun."

Iris berwarna Lavender itu menatapku dan Ino secara bergantian lalu ia menggumamkan satu kata yang dapat kudengar, maaf. Aku tercelos dan mengalihkan pandanganku keluar kafe, di sana hiruk piruk kehidupan terlihat dengan jelas aku memang menyukai tempat ini sejak pertama kali Naruto dan Gaara mengajakku kesini, 4 tahun yang lalu dan berakhir dengan waktu yang sering kuhabiskan dengan dua gadis cantik di sampingku, sedang Naruto dan Gaara? Mereka menolak pergi kemari dan malah berkata ada sebuah tempat yang lebih seru. Night Club dan aku hanya mendengus mendengarnya, dasar lelaki sialan.

Aku menyesap jus strawberry kesukaanku dan menyapukan pandanganku di seberang sana, ada sesuatu yang menarik iris emeraldku untuk menatapnya. Menatap pria tegap yang sedang berjalan sendirian keluar dari sebuah gedung perpustakaan umum. Rambut berwarna biru kehitam-hitaman itu yang membentuk model spike membuatku ingin tertawa kemudian matanya yang selalu terlihat tajam, oh God! Aku tertarik padanya.

Aku merutuki pikiranku yang tidak-tidak. Mungkin ini efek terlalu banyak begadang untuk menyelesaikan skripsi yang hampir membuatku gila.

Dia melangkah mendekati kafe tempatku berada bersama Hinata dan Ino, aku tiba-tiba merasa jantungku seolah ingin melompat keluar, well... bagaimanapun dia masih terlihat menggoda di mataku.

 **Kri ii ngg...**

Aku terkesiap dan menolehkan pandanganku pada Ino yang sedang mengangkat telepon entah dari siapa itu, di sampingnya Hinata juga menatapku lalu kembali tersenyum, sungguh sangat menawan senyum dari putri Hyuuga ini.

"Aku akan kesana, ya ya ya... kupastikan Hinata bersamaku, kau bawel sekali." Gerutu Ino lalu gadis itu menekan tombol merah di layar Touchscreennya. Aku mengangkat salah satu alisku dan Ino terlihat menghela nafas.

"Hinata ada acara kemudian Neji memaksaku untuk membawa putri kita satu ini sampai kediaman Hyuuga tanpa cacat sedikitpun." Ujarnya dan kulihat Hinata menunduk "Maaf," cicitnya.

Aku mengangguk pada Ino seraya mengibaskan telapak tanganku di udara seolah berkata; pergilah. Ino mengerti dan mengangguk kemudian menarik lengan Hinata untuk ikut bersamanya aku menatap mereka yang hendak meninggalkan kafe kembali menengok padaku.

"Kurasa timingnya tepat Saki, kau mendapat sesuatu yang lebih baik dari kami." Setelah berujar demikian dia berlalu meninggalkan sejuta pertanyaan yang menari di otakku. Sesuatu yang lebih baik? Ayolah, aku tak pernah mengharapkan apapun itu, dan kurasa Ino memahaminya. Sampai kemudian bahuku disentuh seseorang yang membuatku berjengit kemudian memutar kepalaku.

"Uchiha-sensei..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit di atas sana benar-benar menunjukan bahwa keadaannya jauh dari kata baik. Awan hitam yang menggumpal di atas sana menunjukkan mendung yang seakan bisa membawa badai, ah tidak mungkin hanya hujan deras saja. Aku terkekeh rasanya baru tadi aku melihat matahari yang sedang menari-nari di atas sana kini mereka malah menghilang, tak apa aku menyukai langit gelap yang senantiasa memporak-porandakan hatiku.

"Kau ingin pulang?" suara itu membuyarkan lamunanku, seketika aku menoleh pada lelaki satu-satunya di hadapanku. Aku lupa bahwa saat ini aku sedang berada di dalam mobil BMW hitam milik Sasuke. Sepertinya langit di luar sana membuatku lebih tertarik dibanding dia. Bukan, bukan begitu aku hanya berusaha mengalihkan perhatianku saja, untuk meredakan akalku yang semakin tidak waras jika berdekatan dengannya. Dia tersenyum menggoda.

Aku menatapnya dan mengangguk, lalu kembali melempar pandanganku sejauh mungkin darinya, kini dia menghela nafas, kugerakkan perlahan iris emeraldku dan mendapatinya sedang menghela nafas yang sepertinya sangat menyesakkan, aku bisa merasakannya, jika kau menanyakan mengapa jawabanku tetap satu; aku-tidak-tahu.

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu, aku benar-benar tidak mengetahui dari mana Tsunade-sama mendapatkan foto itu." Dia terlihat frustasi aku tersenyum dan mencibir "Mungkin dari Fans yang tergila-gila denganmu dan tidak terima kalau kau menggilaiku."

Dia kini benar-benar mengalihkan pandangannya padaku, lalu memutar laju kendaraannya dan memarkirkannya di pinggir jalan, aku menatapnya heran dan dia mematikan mesin mobilnya, lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya padaku, aku terkesiap.

"Kau ingin aku bagaimana sebenarnya Saki? Kau benar-benar tidak mempercayai bahwa aku menggilaimu?"

Aku butuh cinta dan keseriusan bukan sebuah kegilaan. Tanganku mendorong mundur tubuhnya, jarak kami terlalu dekat─itu menurutku. Dia mengerang dan kembali membenarkan posisi duduknya. Kini dia menyandarkan kepalanya kebelakang dan menutup matanya. Nafasnya terdengar beraturan dan dia─aku tahu, dia berusaha sabar untukku.

"Bisa kau hentikan semua ini? Aku jengah ditatap seperti itu dengan Mahasiswa serta dosen yang lainnya. Kau boleh menggilaiku setelah aku berhenti menjadi muridmu─setidaknya begitu."

Dia membuka matanya namun tidak memandangku, dia menatap langit-langit BMW hitam ini, bibirnya membentuk satu garis lurus. Entah kenapa setelah aku mengucapkan kalimat itu, hatiku seperti tertohok. Oleh ucapanku sendiri.

"Di mana rumahmu." Bukan memberi respon akan perkataanku dia malah bertanya. Aku mengucapkan satu alamat yang benar-benar aku hafal di luar kepala, dia melajukan mobilnya dengan kencang membuatku harus terus menahan keinginan untuk menyemprotnya, hingga mobil itu melaju dengan tenang dan lambat kemudian berhenti tepat di depan rumahku, aku tersenyum kearahnya, dan dia tetap seperti tadi. Datar dan tidak memandangku. Aku tersenyum maklum dan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya hingga saat aku hendak melangkah pergi dia menarik pergelangan tanganku dan mencium bibirku, cepat dan membuatku terperangah. Dia menyeringai.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan setelahnya Haruno."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku menghentakkan dengan kasar buku-buku yang ada di hadapanku lalu melepas pena yang sejak tadi menempel di tanganku tanpa bisa menggoreskan satu kalimat pun di dalam bukuku. Pikiranku sekarang melayang, membahas Skripsi pun hanya dapat membuat perutku mual, di saat aku membutuhkan teman mereka semua malah menghilang, Ino dengan teman kencannya, Hinata dengan keluarganya, juga Naruto dan Gaara yang lebih asik dengan wanita malam mereka.

Aku kembali menghembuskan nafas berat, aku tahu apa penyebab pikiranku kacau. Ya, itu karena lelaki yang baru kemarin aku temui dan mencuri satu ciuman dariku, tapi tunggu. Bukan itu yang menjadi dalang pikiranku, bukan tentang ciumannya, karena itu hanya sebuah ciuman kecil yang bisa aku dapatkan dari siapapun. Tapi tentang sesuatu yang terakhir dia ucapkan.

Haruno.

Ya, dia kembali memanggil namaku dengan sebutan Haruno seperti awal kita kenal, mungkin ini tidaklah aneh bagi kalian jika seorang guru memanggil marga muridnya, tapi tentu aneh bagiku. Sejak dia menunjukan ketertarikkan padaku dia selalu menyebut nama kecilku dengan sebuah senyum manis yang terhias di bibirnya. Tapi tidak dengan kemarin, dia mengucap Haruno dan menatapku datar, kuremas helaian merah mudaku, frustasi. Tapi untuk apa? Entah aku bahkan tidak mengetahui apa yang membuatku benar-benar bodoh seperti ini.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, mungkin aku butuh segelas wine di sini, lalu kurapikan buku-buku yang menjadi korban kenistaanku dan beranjak dari perpustakaan Universitas, aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dan bertemu dengan beberapa Mahasiswa seangkatanku yang sedang berkeliaran di tengah-tengah kekosongan jam kuliah mereka, namun tak ada niatan lagi di hatiku untuk bergabung atau mengikuti kelas akhir. Aku ingin pergi, dari sini dari tempat ini.

Hingga saat aku terpaku melihat scene manis di depanku, ya di tangga yang menghubungkan lantai satu dan dua aku melihatnya, seseorang yang menghambat setiap jalan dalam sel-sel otakku. Yang membuatku mati berfikir untuk sesaat. Dia, sedang menepuk pucuk kepala seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang, dan aku berfikir sepertinya aku mengenalnya. Ku─kurenai ya nama gadis itu Kurenai.

Dia terlihat bahagia dengan sentuhan kecil dari tangan seorang Sasuke di atas kepalanya, aku mendengus. Huh! Dia bahkan menciumku kemarin malam nona. Aku terkekeh mendengar ucapanku sendiri dan seketika aku melihat kedua orang itu yang menatapku, ah mungkin kehadiranku telah mengganggu aktifitas mereka. Kulihat Sasuke yang tersenyum padaku dan melambaikan tangannya, aku membuang muka dan melanjutkan langkahku kemudian mendengus geli di sampingnya.

"Ternyata seleramu jadi seperti ini ya, Uchiha."

Tanpa aku sadari dia yang seperti merasa terhina dengan ucapanku, aku mengerang, aku seperti bisa merasakan dia akan membuatku tergila-gila nanti.

TO BE CONTINUE.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ah hai ._. aku rasa ini tidak begitu panjang untuk chap pertama.**

 **Awalnya aku membuat karakter pria dengan nama Hatake Kakashi, tapi karena ide yang terhambat ditengah jalan dan feel yang kurang bisa kudapatkan, jadilah Sasuke yang mendapat peran pengganti di sini. Haha ternyata aku masih pecinta CANON. Walau aku awalnya kurang bisa menyelesaikan jika buka NaruHina yang aku pakai. Tapi tatap saja SasuSaku adalah pasangan terhebat yang pernah dibuat Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Sekian ceramahnya XD**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**

 **Watanabe Niko**


	2. Chapter 2

**I KNOW I LOVE YOU, BUT I LIE.**

 **.**

"Ternyata seleramu jadi seperti ini ya, Uchiha."

Tanpa aku sadari dia yang seperti merasa terhina dengan ucapanku, aku mengerang, aku seperti bisa merasakan dia akan membuatku tergila-gila nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih untuk reader tercinta haha;**

 **uzuHyuuga;** maaf kalau mungkin memang kurang dirasa feelnya hoho.. dan ini untuk kalian, **Cherryma;** ini udh next :* **hanyuuu;** haha kita lihat saja yaa, **suket alang alang;** siapa ya haha sasu bukan playboy hanya doyan cwe wkwkkwk, **tafis;** ini udh next loohhh, **hanazono yuri;** yappp, **;** haha asal jangan kau shannaro aku aja :D **Hinatahh;** iya ini pertama dan semoga tidak mengecewakan, **HinataHh;** bayangkan dan apresiasikan? Lohh? Hahaha **loliiku;** aku juga greget ama kamu hahah, **Sieg2013;** aku akan jadikan flamers sebagai pendukung terselubung hahhaa trima kasih dan dukung terus yaa :* **name rina;** ini udh aku lanjutt **Ara-ayp;** apa yaaaa, **DrynAltera;** ah haloo :* datang lagi ya.. niatnya sih ingin mencongkel keyboard tapi ini bukan hakku hahha terimakasih sudah dukung Ending diakhir yaa :P

 **ALL SILENT READERS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I Know I love You, but I lie** **Watanabe Niko**

 **Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Romance, drama**

 **WARNING:**

 **AU, OOC, TYPO, EYD berantakan dan segala kekurangan lainnya**

 **Aku tidak menerima material apapun dari pembuatan fict ini, hanya menyalurkan hobby dan kuharap kalian menghargaiku.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:**

 **Dia membuat duniaku berantakan, dia yang meminta cinta, dan aku yang membuang cinta. Hingga pada sebuah kebencian dan membuatku seolah mengemis akan perasaan yang selalu menghantuiku.**

 **Dia terlampau menggoda.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kini Konoha benar-benar diguyur hujan yang hebat, rintiknya bagai tirai yang membuatku tentram, karena aku menyukai hujan, karena aku menyukai emosiku yang meluap dan mengalir dengan rintikan yang menetes itu. Aku menatap keluar melalui jendela kamarku, tetesan embun menghiasi kaca itu, kujulurkan tangan rampingku untuk sekedar menyentuhnya. Merasakan perasaan yang aku rindukan dan mengalir ke dalam tubuhku.

Dingin.

Aku menyenderkan tubuhku pada sisi kanan sofa, kupejamkan mata hijau emeraldku lalu menghela nafas ringan, mengatur napasku dan memoriku yang seakan berantakan.

Apa aku menyesali perbuatanku pada si Uchiha itu? Entah. Dan itu terlalu ambigu untukku, entah kenapa aku malah merasa dia telah menyeretku pada dunianya, aku bahkan dulu sama sekali tidak tertarik bahkan untuk sekedar menatap wajah dosen yang digilai wanita-wanita di luar sana. Dia terlalu sederhana di mataku, ya ampun... aku bahkan tidak mengetahui lelaki yang seperti apa yang spesial di mataku. Yang aku tahu sekarang, aku tidak tertarik dengan makhluk bergender lelaki.

Aura dingin di luar benar-benar mendominasi kamarku, biasanya aku akan berteriak pada Sasori, kakak lelakiku jika hujan datang dan mengajaknya untuk menikmati hujan tapi sekarang jangankan tertawa di bawah sana, untuk berjalanpun rasanya aku sangat malas. Ah rasanya aku merindukan sosok lelaki sersurai merah itu.

Tok tok tok.

Aku membuka mataku, lalu kulirik daun pintu, barusan seperti ada yang mengetuk tapi siapa? Atau mungkin hanya khayalanku saja, tapi ketukan itu kembali terdengar, aku menarik selimut yang aku gunakan hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhku dan berteriak "Masuk."

"Saki."

Ah suara ini, aku mengenalnya, suara yang aku rindukan. Buru-buru aku menyibak selimutku dan menatap lelaki berwajah baby face itu, baru saja aku memikirkannnya dan kini dia hadir di depanku.

Sasori melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum menggoda padaku, aku pun segera melempar selimut yang sejak tadi kukenakan di tubuhku, membiarkannya tergolek pasrah di lantai dan segera kularikan kaki jenjangku. Dia terhentak kaget, aku tahu itu dengan caranya memundurkan kaki yang berbalut celana jeans itu.

"Nii-chan."

Aku memeluknya dan dia tersenyum lalu mengelus surai merah muda milikku, lama sekali dia pergi untuk menempuh kuliahnya di Suna. Setelah 5 tahun meninggalkanku kini dia pulang dan tanpa mengabariku terlebih dahulu, well aku jengkel sekaligus senang.

Kupererat pelukanku pada kakak satu-satunya yang aku miliki setelah kepergian kedua orangtuaku. Dan dia menjitak kepalaku pelan "A-aw!" dia terkekeh.

"Begitu rindunya kau padaku Saki?" tanyanya. Dia melempar senyum yang semakin menggoda padaku. Wajahnya semakin dewasa dan aku yakin banyak wanita yang tergoda di luar sana. Tapi hingga detik ini Sasori tidak pernah mengenalkan seorang gadispun padaku. Mungkin dia terlalu mencintaiku, adiknya. Aku tersenyum bodoh.

"Ya. Sangat dan kau kenapa tidak mengabariku terlebih dahulu? Kau jahat Sasori." Aku memukul lengannya dan dia tertawa renyah lalu mencubit pipi kananku.

"Aku ingin membuat kejutan untuk adik bodohku ini haha... kau sama sekali tidak berubah Saki. Dan berhenti memanggilku Sasori, barusan kau memanggilku dengan Nii-chan dan memelukku dengan erat begitu."

Aku mendengus dan melengos "Untuk apa memanggil kekasihku dengan sebutan Nii-chan." Sedetik kemudian aku mengerang mendengar ucapanku sendiri, sejak dulu saat aku merajuk karena dia terlalu dekat dengan seorang gadis, Sasori selalu berkata bahwa dia kekasihku jadi aku tidak perlu cemburu, aku terkekeh mengingat kejadian bodoh itu.

"Kau masih menganggapnya begitu? Ternyata sudah besarpun kau masih bodoh ya Saki."

Aku segera melempar bantal yang berada di sampingku dan dia menangkapnya seraya tertawa, ini membuatku jengkel! Benar-benar, dasar Sasori sialan!

"Berhenti meledekku bodoh!"

"Oh baiklah Nona, aku mengerti." Dia berhenti tertawa tapi dia tetap tersenyum aneh menatap iris emeraldku, aku mengutuk kata yang dengan bodoh meluncur indah itu. Kemudian dia menatap pada sesuatu di ponselku, aku pun mengikuti arah pandangnya, ada 1 e-mail dari lelaki yang menguras otakku, dia─

"Kau mengenal Uchiha itu?" Sasori menatap jengah pada nama Uchiha Sasuke yang tertera dengan manis di layar touchscrenku. Aku menatapnya, diam dan datar sampai dia menaikkan satu alisnya, aku menghela nafas. Sepertinya ada nada sinis pada ucapan Sasori.

"Dia dosenku. Tidak lebih, kenapa?" ujarku dan kulihat iris mata Sasori menatapku seolah mencari entah apa itu, dan aku membalas tatapannya karena aku memang tidak berbohong atau menyembunyikan apapun. Dia menghela nafas dan melempar pandangannya pada rintik hujan di luar.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jauhi dia."

Satu kalimat yang seolah menjadi perintah mutlak untukku dan dia beranjak meninggalkan kamarku serta aura aneh yang menguar.

Aku tidak pernah tahu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara Sasori dan Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dia. Lelaki berambut model spike itu melempar beberapa lembar kertas di mejaku, aku manatapnya malas, kulayangkan tatapan bertanya dan dia menatapku datar, hei. Kemana wajah manismu bagai malaikat itu?

"Tugasmu, kemarin kau membolos mata kuliahku." Aku mengerti dan segera meraih kertas itu namun saat aku hendak menariknya dia memegang ujung dari kertas itu dan menatapku.

Oniks itu kian menyebalkan semakin harinya, bukan aku merindukan tatapan manisnya, tapi bisakah dia bersikap biasa saja tanpa harus memandang sengit kearahku?

"Apa lagi?" aku menghela nafas lelah dia tersenyum, senyum yang kelewat menawan untuk ukuran dosen, aku mendengus.

"Selesaikan satu jam mendatang dan bawa ke ruanganku."

"Ta─"

"Di sini aku yang dosen dan kau hanya seorang Mahasiswi." Skak! Dia mengucapkan itu lalu terkekeh dan meninggalkan meja kuliahku dengan santai, aku menahan emosi yang benar-benar berada di ujung tenggorokanku untuk meneriakkinya, dia kelewat menyebalkan, hanya karena dia seorang dosen lantas dia fikir aku akan menuruti semua perintahnya?

Aku tidak akan seperti itu, hei Uchiha. Kau sepertinya belum mengenal siapa Haruno.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura, aku juga tidak masuk di jam kuliah Uchiha kemarin, bagaimana kalau kita kerjakan bersama?" Ino mendekatiku, dan mencomot kentang goreng yang tersaji di depanku. Aku heran, dari mana dia tahu aku berada di kafe saat ini dan kembali membolos mata kuliah Uchiha itu?

"Terus kenapa kau ada di sini?" aku menatapnya dan kembali menyesap jus strawberry yang biasa aku pesan di kafe ini. Dia nyengir dan menatap bodoh padaku.

"Lagi tanggung, shopping hahaha." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan menyuruhnya duduk, daripada dia berdiri dan menyomot makananku begitu, well ini kafe bukan dirumah nona Yamanaka.

"Belanja apa tadi?"

Ino menunjukkan paper bag padaku. Aku mengangkat bahu dan kembali pada makananku dia kemudian menyentuh bahuku pelan, aku menatapnya kemudian dia meringis

"Kurasa hubunganmu dengan dosen itu semakin buruk Saki?"

"Bahkan tidak pernah baik." Jawabku datar dan kembali memutar bola mataku lalu mencibir dan dia hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Kufikir kau tertarik dengannya." Ujar Ino dan aku mendengus, well, aku memang tertarik padanya Ino tapi kutekankan aku hanya ingin mencari kembali jawaban itu dari hatiku.

"Dia terlalu silau bagiku."

"Kau tidak pandai mengelak." Dan aku tertawa sungguh tidak akan habis jika berdebat dengannya, lalu kulihat Ino sedang memperhatikan sesuatu di belakangku dan aku menatapnya dia menggerakkan kepalanya seolah menyuruhku untuk berbalik dan melihat ada apa gerangan di sana.

Aku menoleh, di sana terlihat Naruto dan Hinata sedang jalan berdua aku mendengus geli dan kembali menatap iris mata Ino, "Mereka sudah bukan hal aneh."

Dan Ino tekekeh lalu tangannya terjulur padaku dan membuatku menolehkan kembali kepalaku, sungguh aku mengumpat perbuatannya dan kini tatapanku kembali pada pasangan paling romantis seantreo Konoha, tapi sekali lagi aku menyipitkan mataku, di sana terlihat seseorang dengan rambut spike sedang tersenyum pada seorang gadis aku mencibir dalam hati, untuk apa Ino memperlihatkan ini padaku?

"Dan, apa maksud perlakuanmu?" aku menarik lengan Ino dan menatapnya intens dia tertawa dan mengedikkan bahunya.

"Hanya ingin menguji apa kau sebenarnya masih menyukainya atau tidak."

"Dan aku tidak pernah menyukainya Pig!" aku menghentaknya kasar, rasanya aku sedang berbicara pada manusia yang sangat keras kepala, bukannya meminta maaf atau apalah dia malah semakin tertawa menjadi. Aku berdecak kesal lalu meraih tasku dan meninggalkannya.

"Berhenti membohongi dirimu Sakii!" teriak Ino sebelum aku keluar dari kafe itu dan aku tidak akan pernah menggubrisnya sama sekali

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kini jengkel benar-benar menguasai hatiku, melepas penat aku bergegas menuju kamar mandi dan mengguyur seluruh tubuhku dengan air dingin agar emosiku meluap, ditengah kegiatanku sempat-sempatnya scene tadi mampir di pikiranku, wajahnya yang tersenyum juga gadis itu yang menanggapi dengan pukulan kecil yang dia daratkan pada Sasuke, ya Tuhan... apa yang membuatku emosi? Ucapan Ino atau─Sasuke?

Aku menghentak kakiku dan memukul kasar shower yang mengeluarkan air dengan deras itu, ingin rasanya aku berteriak dan menjambak rambut Sasuke.

Setelah kurasa cukup dengan semua emosi yang aku luapkan aku menuju jendela, tentu saja dengan piama yang melekat di tubuhku, di sana aku menatap langit yang terlihat menggelap, kuhembuskan nafas sekali lagi, Sasori pergi lagi, dan tidak ada yang bisa menghiburku saat ini. Sampai tiba-tiba dering ponsel menyapa telingaku, tanpa melihat nama yang tertera aku mengangkatnya karena kufikir pasti Sasori yang menelponku.

"Kau sudah tidur?" dan aku salah menebak, suara itu bagai meruntuhkan dinding kesabaranku aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kasur dan merebahkan tubuhku, mengatur nafas aku kembali menatap langit-langit.

"Aku mengangkat telponmu dan kurasa kau tahu jawabannya."

Dia terkekeh "Jangan terlalu sinis, bisa-bisa kau menyukaiku."

"Berhenti besar kepala." Ujarku mendengus, iris emeraldku terpejam. Aku tahu aku akan kembali membohongi perasaanku, tapi akan kubuat dia benar-benar menyukaiku, bukan hanya sekedar menggilaiku.

"Aku merindukanmu." Kalimat itu terdengar lembut dan membuat hatiku tercelos seketika lalu aku menatap namanya yang tertera di layar ponselku, ya. Ini bukan kebohongan, dia berkata merindukanmu Sakura, kini kau senangkan? Aku tersenyum kecut menyadari pola pikirku.

"Dan aku tidak. Puas? Bisa matikan panggilanmu ini?" aku meringis mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulutku sendiri, dan kudengar dia menghela napas lagi, aku tahu, dia kembali berusaha untuk bersabar

"Tunggu aku, aku akan hadir kembali bukan sebagai dosenmu. Melainkan lelaki yang siap untuk melamarmu." Tegas dan ya Tuhan...! apa ini hanya permainanmu? Aku merasa ragaku menari dengan perasaan yang teramat senang karena ucapannya namun lagi-lagi logika yang mengambil alih fikiranku.

"Omong Kosong."

TUUTT TUUUTTT

Aku menatap layar ponsel dengan panggilan yang terputus, sial! Dia membuatku geram. Apa sebenarnya arti ucapannya itu, aku mengerang dan kembali melampiaskannya dengan meremas erat boneka teddy bear pemberian ayahku dulu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini tampak lebih ramai dari biasanya, entahlah aku tidak mengetahuinya dan aku berjalan pelan ke arah kursi yang biasa aku tempati, manik emeraldku kini tertuju pada papan dan mendapati tulisan besar-besar di sana.

Uchiha-sensei BERHENTI dan dia tidak akan mengajar lagi.

Aku membelalakan mataku dan menoleh pada Ino yang terlihat tersenyum rahasia padaku, aku merutuk pada responku yang terlihat berlebihan, oke jangan bahas itu lagi.

"Jadi?" dia tersenyum jenaka padaku lalu kulempar buku yang baru saja kukeluarkan dari tasku padanya, dia terkekeh dan berhasil menghindarinya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu diributkan, oke?"

"Ta-tapi Sakura, kau tidak menyesal dia kini pindah mengajar? Apa kau tidak akan rindu dengannya," cicit Hinata dan aku menepuk jidatku, astaga! Hinata bahkan ikut-ikutan dengan Ino. Aku meringis dan kembali meraih tasku, sudah tidak ada mood untuk melanjutkan jam mata kuliah aku beralih ke atap dan merebahkan tubuhku di sana. Hingga kantuk merebut kesadaranku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku tersenyum kala melihat seseorang yang menungguku di depan gerbang kampus, senyum yang dalam sehari ini tidak aku lihat, ya Tuhan... aku merindukannya.

" Pulang denganku?" tanya dia menawarkan tentu aku mengangguk dengan mantap dan meraih tangannya yang terjulur padaku lalu kami memasuki mobil BMW milik Sasuke, di jalan dia hanya terdiam. Begitu pun aku.

Kami bagai sibuk dengan pikiran kami sendiri hingga tiba-tiba aku merasakan laju mobil yang terhenti, aku menatap Sasuke, namun lelaki itu tetap memandang kedepan. Aku menunggu karena kau tahu dia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, hingga dia menoleh dan manik oniks itu menatapku lekat.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Beban di hatiku bagai runtuh hanya dengan kata itu, aku merasakan hangat yang menjalari tubuhku hingga aku tidak dapat menahan senyum yang ada di wajahku, aku melirik ke bawah menghindari tatapan matanya yang memberikan kenyamanan padaku, dan tangannya terjulur mengelus pipiku pelan membuatku harus menatapnya. Dia tersenyum

Dan sangat lembut.

Kami-sama... terima kasih telah memberikan dia untukku, lalu aku merasakan dia yang semakin mendekat kearahku juga tanpa perlawanan dariku dia mencuri satu ciuman dariku lalu tersenyum.

Aku merasa pipiku memanas dan dengan sekali sentakan aku menarik kerah bajunya, mata kami bertubrukan dan dia kembali memejamkan mata dan memiringkan kepalanya. Ya. Dia kembali menciumku, ciuman yang penuh kerinduan di setiap lumatannya, seolah setelah ini kami tidak akan bertemu lagi.

"Ra─SAKURA BANGUUNN!"

Aku terlonjak kaget dan menahan keningku yang terasa pening akibat teriakan yang menyapa gendang telingaku, "Shitt!" umpatku, aku bermimpi dan membuatku seolah ingin selalu hidup di dalamnya aargghh! apa yang aku pikirkan. Kujambak helaian merah mudaku hingga sebuah tangan menahanku.

"Gaara."

"Kenapa kau tidur di sini?" tanya Gaara dan membantuku untuk duduk kemudian bersandar di sebelahku, aku menghela nafas, akan sangat lucu bukan jika aku menceritakan pada Gaara?

"Aku lelah hanya itu."

"Sasori menunggumu, cepat turun."

Aku melebarkan bola mataku mendengar nama itu keluar dari mulut Gaara, perasaan kemarin Sasori ijin padaku untuk kembali ke Suna dan kini dia menjemputku. Aku tertawa lebar dan segera menyambar tas lalu meninggalkan atap beserta Gaara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi ada hubungan apa kau dengan adikku?"

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara yang familiar di telingaku, kakiku berhenti berlari dan kini berjalan dengan lambat aku menggenggam erat tasku dan kembali melangkah hingga suara yang beberapa menit lalu hadir di mimpiku kini menyapa gendang telingaku,

"Apa urusanmu?"

Aku kembali terdiam, aku tersenyum dalam hati. Benar kata Ino kalau aku tidak boleh membohongi perasaanku sendiri, setelahnya aku akan jujur membalas perasaannya. Toh sekarang dia bukan dosenku lagi. Aku terkikik geli dan mendekati mereka sampai aku mendengar ucapan Sasori─

"Kau yang membunuh orangtua kami."

DEG!

Aku tersentak dan kembali memundurkan langkahku, iris hijauku bergetar hebat, apa yang sebenarnya diucapkan Sasori? Pembunuh? Sasuke? Aku terkekeh dan kembali terdiam lalu menunduk.

Ini kah alasanmu mendekatiku Sasuke?

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Owalaaaa... sudah TBC lagi hoho... maaf jika chapter ini mengecewakan, but thanks yang sudah mem-fav atau mem-foll aku berterima kasih sangat, dan untuk silet reader aku berharap kalian ajdi reader aktif karena review kalian adalah semangatku**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**

 **Watanabe Niko**


	3. Chapter 3

Inikah alasanmu mendekatiku Sasuke?

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terima Kasih kepada;**

 **Cherry853, Tafis, Adora13, Sora, Juju, Fuji Seijuro, , GhaemSJ, Hanazono Yuri, ,** **dianarndraha,**

 **All SILENT READER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Life: Watanabe Niko**

 **Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Romance, drama**

 **WARNING:**

 **AU, OOC, TYPO, EYD berantakan dan segala kekurangan lainnya**

 **Aku tidak menerima material apapun dari pembuatan fict ini, hanya menyalurkan hobby dan kuharap kalian menghargaiku.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:**

 **Dia membuat duniaku berantakan, dia yang meminta cinta, dan aku yang membuang cinta. Hingga pada sebuah kebencian dan membuatku seolah mengemis akan perasaan yang selalu menghantuiku.**

 **Dia terlampau menggoda.**

Aku termangu, menatap helai demi helai bunga sakura yang berguguran, kenapa dia begitu cantik dan disanjung orang-orang Jepang dan negara lain? Padahal kehadirannya pun hanya beberapa saat saja. Apakah hidupku juga akan sama seperti bunga sakura itu?  
Aku meringis.

 _Emerald_ ku menatap pada hamparan rumput dibawah sana melalui jendela kelasku, kutopang dagu dan menatap malas keluar, ada beberapa siswa dan dosen yang berkeliaran. Saat ini pun dikelasku sedang kosong, kau tahu? Seharusnya Uchiha sialan itu yang mengajar namun dikarenakan dia yang berhenti alhasil kelas kosong, mungkin belum menemukan dosen pengganti. Siswa yang lain? Jangan tanya. Mereka langsung bersorak dan berhamburan. Aku tak peduli.

Kini manikku menatap sepasang kekasih yang sedang memakan bento bersama, kekasih yang paling terkenal di Universitas ini, kekasih bak pangeran dan putri. Kalian tentu tahu, ya. Itu Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata, mereka sahabatku namun akhir-akhir ini aku jarang bersama mereka, mungkin karena ya... Aku yang lebih menutup diri.

Pikiranku melayang pada kejadian kemarin, dimana aku mendengar percakapan dua orang itu, kakak dan dia. Si brengsek.  
Awalnya hatiku menggebu-gebu mendekati Uchiha itu namun seketika aku merasakan hancur yang berkeping.

Apa sebenarnya salahku? Karma apa yang dihadiahkan tuhan padaku? Aku menghela nafas dan berusaha meredakan emosiku lagi.

Drrrttt drrttt.

Aku tersentak dan segera meraih ponsel di saku dan membaca satu pesan dari orang itu.

 **Aku menunggumu di kafe, sekarang -Sasuke.**

Cih! Dia bahkan dengan seenak jidat mengatur jadwalku. Kami-sama kenapa kau menciptakan makhluk seperti dia? Aku mengerang.  
Namun demi mengorek rasa penasaranku aku berniat menemuinya, segera ku sambar tas kecilku dan memasukan ponsel berwarna pink kesukaanku lalu berlalu dari situ.

 **.**

 **.**

Disinilah aku berada, kafe Akatsuki. Sebuah cafe yang tenang dan nyaman. Melodi yang diputar sangat lembut, simfoni yang tidak akan pernah membuatku bosan, ketika aku membuka pintu kafe aroma manis menyapa indra penciumanku tanpa sadar aku tersenyum.

Kini aku menelusuri cafe, mencari lelaki itu. Dan aku menangkap sosoknya yang sedang telungkup dengan berbantal kedua lengan. Sungguh tidak elit untuk ukuran seorang Uchiha. Aku tersenyum kecut dan perlahan mendekati dia.

Hingga kini langkahku yang kira-kira berjarak 2 meter darinya aku menangkap seseorang yang sedang memperhatikanku lewat ekor matanya. Aku menoleh dan dia tersenyum simpul.

''Dia menunggumu dari tadi.''

Dia mengerling, oniksnya tajam seperti Sasuke tapi dia berwajah lembut tidak dengan lelaki yang sedang tertidur itu. Kedua garis panjang menghiasi pangkal hidung hingga pertengahan pipinya. Dan rambutnya. Ya Tuhan... Itu indah dan dia mengikatnya simpel.

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil hingga aku menemukan sebuah simbol kipas di belakang jaket yang dia kenakan. Jadi dia−Uchiha?

Aku menarik satu kursi dihadapan Sasuke dengan bunyi derit yang aku harap tidak membuat dia terbangun, kenapa? Akupun tidak mengerti kenapa aku menginginkan hal semacam itu.

Dia tak bereaksi bahkan saat dengan sengaja aku menjatuhkan tasku dimeja tempat dia menaruh kepalanya.  
Aku terdiam dan menatapnya bosan, memutar mata hingga tanganku menyentuh surai raven itu, seketika dia menyentuh tanganku dan mendongak.  
Tersenyum tipis. Aku tersentak.

''Syukurlah kau mau kemari Saki, aku menunggumu.'' ujarnya kembali tersenyum dan menggenggam tanganku. Aku mengangguk singkat dan mengalihkan pandangan mataku yang seolah diintimidasi oleh oniks kelam itu.

''Ada keperluan apa kau denganku?''

''Nada bicaramu sinis Saki? Kau ada masalah denganku?''

Tentu saja! Bodoh! Makiku dalam hati namun aku hanya menatapnya datar.

''Hmm... Aku hanya rindu padamu, bagaimana harimu setelah aku pergi dari sana?''

Aku meringis ''Jauh dari kata buruk, itu berita yang membuatku ingin melompat saking senangnya.''

Dia tertawa, apa dia anggap ucapanku lelucon? Mungkin tidak. Lalu dia berdehem dan kembali menatapku.

''Oka-san ingin bertemu denganmu.''

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

''Harus berapa kali aku bilang padamu Haruno? Kenapa kau jadi seperti anak kecil yang sulit diatur?'' Sasori menggeram frustasi dan aku hanya memeluk lututku diatas ranjang Sasori, aku tahu saat dia menekan kata Haruno dia mulai kesal dengan sikapku.

''Aku bisa mengatasinya Sasori, dia juga musuhku dan aku membencinya. Jadi ijinkan aku untuk berpura-pura mencintainya.''

Dia menatap bengis padaku ''Iya kalau kau berhasil! Kalau tidak? Dan malah kau yang jatuh cinta padanya?''

Dia menatapku lekat dan membuatku tertegun, mencintainya? Aku bahkan sempat berfikir seperti itu.

''Dia mengerikan Saki.'' Sasori berujar lembut padaku begitu pula dengan pandangan matanya. Aku menelan ludahku dengan susah payah. Tersirat raut kekhawatiran di mata itu. Aku tahu dan aku menyadarinya.

''Kau tidak percaya padaku?''

Dia meringis menatapku yang menaikkan satu alis, lalu menghela nafas dia menaiki ranjang dan mendekatiku lalu memelukku.

''Aku bukan tidak percaya, aku hanya khawatir padamu.''

Dia mengelus surai merah mudaku dan menaruh kepalanya di perpotongan leherku.

''Terima kasih Sasori. Kau tidak perlu khawatir.'' kataku lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata Sasori, aku meringis dalam hati.

Masih ada cinta di mata itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini aku berkunjung ke rumah Hinata, mansion mewah milik keluarga Hyuuga itu berdiri tegak dihadapanku, tapi asal kau tahu walau kekayaannya melimpah Hinata tetap menjadi gadis sederhana, yang tidak memilih dalam berteman dan sebagainya.

Aku menekan bel hingga pagar yang menjulang tinggi itu terbuka lalu menampakkan wajah Hinata yang tersenyum sumringah, aku langsung berlari memeluknya.

''Kyaaa... Aku merindukanmu Hinata.''

''Hahaa... Sakura-chan kan baru beberapa hari tidak bertemu.'' dia membalas pelukanku ''Tapi Naruto berhasil menculikmu dariku.'' aku mencibir dan dia kembali tertawa.

Lalu kami memasuki rumah Hinata dan berjalan ke kamarnya, sepanjang jalan yang aku temui hanya maid dan beberapa butler, well kau tahu Hinata hanya tinggal dengan mereka, Hiashi-san selalu sibuk dan Hikari-san yang sudah lama meninggal.

Aku mencium aroma lavender yang Menyeruak saat pintu kamar Hinata dibuka. Inilah yang aku sukai darinya, aromanya menenangkan, Hinata berjalan pelan dan mengambil beberapa cemilan juga jus yang ada di kulkas kecil dikamarnya, aku pun hanya mengekori dan duduk diatas kasur Hinata.

''Ino bilang dia akan kesini juga.'' ujarku dan Hinata sekilas menengok lalu mengangguk senang dan kembali dengan kesibukannya.

Dddrrrttt dddrrrttt dddrrttt.

Aku segera membuka ponselku dan mengangkat panggilan masuk dari Ino.

''Iya, masuk saja kedalam. Hinata sudah pesan pada maid untuk mengantarmu ke kamarnya, oke. Sip.''

aku mematikan ponselku dan menaruhnya dimeja Hinata, gadis itu mendekatiku sambil membawa nampan, rambut indigonya diikat satu dan menyampirkannya dibahu kanan. Dia menaruh nampan dimeja dan ikut duduk disampingku saraya memeluk boneka beruang besar pemberian Naruto.

''Hai haaaaiii...''

Ino berteriak seraya menerjang kami meninggalkan maid yang tersenyum maklum diambang pintu dan menutup perlahan puntu itu. Aku mendorong Ino perlahan.

''Kau berat Pig!'' cibirku tapi dia malah menyerudukan bibirnya dipipiku dan Hinata lalu tertawa keras meninggalkan raut kesal diwajahku lalu kutatap Hinata yang merona.

''Astaga Hinata... Dicium aku saja kamu merah begitu gimana Naruto yang cium.'' celetuk Ino aku segera melempar bantal tepat diwajah Ino.

''I-ino... Chan...''

''Hahaa... Sudahlah... jangan diledek tuan putri kita ini dia bias matang karena malu." Kataku melerai dan kulihat Hinata tersenyum padaku. Lalu kami melanjutkan niat semula yaitu mengerjakan tugas bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

"Tapi Gaara, aku hanya khawatir."

Sayup-sayup kudengar suara Sasori saat aku hendak memasuki dapur, sepulang dari rumah Hinata aku tak mendengar sahutan saat aku mengatakan aku pulang maka disini aku berada, di dapur dengan Gaara dan Sasori yang membelakangiku.

Mendengar nada bicaranya aku mengurungkan niatku untuk memasuki dapur, bukang untuk mencuri dengar aku hanya ingin mengetahui apa yang hendak diceritakan Sasori pada Gaara, hei? Ini beda dengan menguping oke?

"Sakura sudah besar, biarkan dia berlaku sesukanya kau hanya perlu mengawasi." Ujar Gaara aku sedikit mengintip mereka, kulihat Sasori yang menghela nafas dan menjambak surai merahnya dengan gemas, sepertinya aku benar-benar membuat dia kesulitan.

"Aku masih mencintainya."

DEG!

Aku membelalakan mataku, berusaha mencerna ucapan yang baru saja sampai ditelingaku, apa aku tidak salah dengar? Aku merasakan debaran yang kencang pada hatiku. Memori masalalu yang berputar dimana Sasori selalu berkata bahwa dia mencintaiku, dan saat itu aku juga bilang mencintainya dengan wajah yang sumringah.

Ya Tuhan…

Aku pikir itu hanya guyonan canda bocah 11 tahun, tapi sekarang aku kembali mendengarnya, dengan nafas tercekat aku menoleh pada mereka yang masih membelakangiku lalu tiba-tiba Gaara memutar badannya hendak mengambil entah apa itu di dalam kulkas. Aku tercekat untung dia tidak melihatku.

"Kufikir kau hanya berguyon dengan ucapan itu."

"Aku juga dulu berfikir begitu tapi selama aku di Suna, aku benar-benar memikirkannya Gaara, perasaanku ini bukan sebuah permainan." Suara itu terdengar berat dan seperti menahan beban.

"Kau benar-benar dalam masalah." Desis Gaara dan itu benar-benar sampai ditelingaku.

Buru-buru kulangkahkan kaki menjauhi dapur dan berlari menuju kamarku dilantai atas, bergegas masuk dan aku mengunci pintu kamar, dengan nafas tersenggal aku menjatuhkan tubuh letihku diatas kasur aku mengerang ingin berteriak tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin. Jadilah aku benar-benar terisak.

"Hiks… Sasori bodoh."

Tak pernah ada dalam pikiranku sebelumnya kalau perasaan yang tumbuh dihati Sasori benar-benar membesar dan sampai seperti itu.

Dddrrrttt dddrrttt drrrttt

Aku tersentak dan buru-buru meraih ponselku yang ada didalam tasku melihat nama yang tertera disana, aku sebenarnya malas untuk amengangkatnya tapi entah mengapa ada keinginan untuk mengangkat telpon itu

Dari Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ha-halo." Ujarku terbata, hei aku habis menangis wajar jika suaraku terdengar aneh lalu kudengar dia menghela nafas.

"Kau habis menangis?" dia bertanya dan aku kembali terdiam, dari mana dia tahu kalau aku habis menangis? Aku berdehem dan mulai mengatur nafasku.

"Aku tidak menangis tuan Uchiha."

"Kau tidak bias berbohong padaku, nyonya Uchiha." Lembut dan aku terdiam. Nyonya Uchiha katanya? Ya Tuhan… apa maksudnya?

"Nyonya?" tanyaku memastikan ucapannya dia terkekeh dan kembali menjawab "Iya kau."

"Hei apa mak−"

"Besok aku jemput kuliah. Mulai saat ini kau akan aku antar jemput." Ujarnya memotong ucapanku. Aku mendengus lalu menatap layar ponselku saat dia memutuskan panggilannya.

"Huh?"

 **.**

 **.**

Kini aku masih belum bisa menutup mataku, percakapan dengan Sasuke barusan membuatku sedikit lebih tenang tapi kini pembicaraan Sasori dan Gaara masih berputar-putar diotakku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Kakak kandungku mencintaiku−karena aku yang selalu menjawab bahwa aku juga mencintainya saat kita masih anak-anak.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue….**

 **Yaaakkk chp 3 selesaiiii**

 **Gomenne kalau tidak dapat feel disini.**

 **Terimakasih untuk dukungannya dan silahkan REVIEWW (^0^)/**

 **Salam,**

 **Watanabe Niko**


	4. Chapter 4

Halo haloo… waaahhh.. akhirnya fict ini sudah aku lanjut, maaf yang sudah lama menunggu. Niatnya aku mau up habis lebaran lohh… tapi tanganku rasanya gatel banget ingin buru-buru nge-up ini hahaa..

Oke… selamat membaca ^o^/

…

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I Know I love You, but I lie Watanabe Niko**

 **Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Romance, drama**

 **WARNING:**

 **AU, OOC, TYPO, EYD berantakan dan segala kekurangan lainnya**

 **Aku tidak menerima material apapun dari pembuatan fict ini, hanya menyalurkan hobby dan kuharap kalian menghargaiku.**

…

 **Summary:**

 **Dia membuat duniaku berantakan, dia yang meminta cinta, dan aku yang membuang cinta. Hingga pada sebuah kebencian dan membuatku seolah mengemis akan perasaan yang selalu menghantuiku.**

 **Dia terlampau menggoda.**

…

Pagi ini rasanya menjadi pagi yang sangat menyebalkan bagiku, entah kenapa mood yang semula baik kini hancur saat aku lihat lelaki itu. Lelaki bermata oniks yang mengganggu hari-hariku.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Aku bahkan lupa dengan pernyataannya semalam bahwa sejak saat ini dia akan mengantar jemputku. Singkat kata, dia bersedia menjadi supirku. Aneh dan ini menjengkelkan.

Dia dengan seenak jidat memasuki kamarku, melihat-lihat koleksi buku yang kumiliki juga beberapa DVD kesukaanku. Lalu dia kini sedang asik pada suatu buku ditangannya dan bersandar pada tembok diranjangku.

''Aku benci seseorang mengetahui privasiku, mr. Uchiha.''

Dia melirikku dan detik kemudian dia kembali pada lembaran diary milikku dan menyeringai.

''Kau terlibat cinta terlarang dengan kakakmu itu?''

aku mendengus dan melempar handukku tepat diwajahnya lalu secepat kilat kutarik buku itu sebelum dia menambah bahan olokan, tapi nyatanya bukan buku yang tertarik melainkan pergelangan tanganku. Aku memekik kecil lalu dia membanting tubuhku diatas ranjang.

''Aku tidak menyukainya Saki.''

''Itu hanya diary bocah berumur 9tahun!'' bentakku dan kurasakan pergelangan tanganku yang sedikit dia remas.

''Apakah itu berarti sekarang tidak?''

''Kau menjadi cerewet! Kau tahu itu.''

''Itu urusanku cantik, jadi sekarang dimana dia?''

aku melihat ekor matanya yang menatapku intens. Iris hitam itu memberikan kesejukan tersendiri bagiku. Dia tersenyum, ya Tuhan... Itu manis sekali.

''Mengagumiku eh?'' dia menyeringai dan aku mencibir.

''Itu menjijikan.'' baiklah aku bohong untuk yang satu ini, dia memang terlampau menggoda dimataku.

Lihat saja penampilannya, wajah stoic yang mampu membuat semua gadis tergila-gila, senyum menggoda, tubuh atletis, dan jangan lupakan bibir itu. Aku mendesah. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mendefinisikan aura ketampanan lelaki diatasku ini.

''Menyingkir dariku.''

''Tidak sebelum kau memberi satu kecupan.'' oh God! Dia masih bercanda.

Aku menyentaknya hingga dia terjatuh disisiku. ''Bajingan.''

''Terima kasih.'' ujarnya dengan senyum menggoda! Ya Tuhan... Kesabaranku hampir pada batasnya.

 **Tok tok tok**

Aku menoleh kala telingaku menangkap suara decitan pintu. Disana dia berdiri menatapku kaget. Manik ruby miliknya menyapu kamarku. Dan dia terlihat geram, aku tahu itu. Saat dia melihat Sasuke yang duduk disampingku diatas ranjang. Kemudian dia melemparkan tatapan bertanya padaku.

''Maafkan dia Nii. Karena sudah lancang memasuki kamarku.'' aku merangkak dan berjalan mendekati Sasori lalu meraih nampan berisi roti dan susu yang dibawakannya untukku.

''Kenapa kau mengijinkan?'' dia menyipit pandangannya penuh dengan sirat kecemburuan.

''Santai saja, kakak? Khehe... Apa aku harus memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu sejak sekarang?''

''Pergi Bangsat, aku muak melihat wajahmu.'' Sasori seperti siap untuk meninju wajah tampan itu kalau saja aku tidak menahan lengannya. Dia melayangkan tatapan kesal padaku.

''Aku tidak ada pertengkaran dikamarku, jika ingin bertengkar. Pergi diluar.'' aku menatap keduanya dan mendorong mereka untuk keluar dari kamarku.

Kemudian Sasuke mendahuluiku dan berkata ''Aa... Baiklah... Maaf aku mengganggu kalian, Saki aku pulang dulu, dan... Terima kasih yang tadi. Bibirmu manis.''

Bajingan.

Aku menghela nafas dan kulihat dia benar-benar keluar dari rumahku. Kini aku menatap takut pada sosok yang menebar aura kebencian dibelakangku, saat aku hendak menoleh tiba-tiba sepasang lengan kekar melingkar dileherku, dan dapat kurasakan hembusan nafas disana.

''Sasori...'' 

…

''Astaga Hinata, kenapa wajahmu!'' Ino berteriak, dan aku menatap pada objek yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Ino. Manikku melebar, Dia. Hinata, terlihat sangat kusut pagi ini, matanya bengkak dengan wajah suram. Rambut halus yang biasanya kulihat sangat rapih dan halus kini tampak acak-acakan jangan lupa seragam Hinata yang jauh dari kata sempurna, Neji akan menghukumnya jika mengetahui itu.

Dia menerjang kami ''Huaaa... Sakura! Ino!'' 

…

Aku melangkah tergesah dengan aura benci, ingin rasanya aku segera menemukan sikepala orange yang berani-beraninya hampir melakukan hal menjijikan semacam itu pada Hinata. Aku menyisir pandangan didepanku dan menemukan mereka berdua.

Naruto dan Gaara.

Mereka menoleh dan dapat kulihat wajah Naruto yang tampak pucat dan sembab. Aku berhenti, hei? Apa dia habis menangis? Lalu aku melirik pada mata jade itu, dia mengangkat bahu dan mengedik pada Naruto.

''Jadi, apa yang bisa kau jelaskan?'' tanyaku sambil melipat kedua tanganku didepan dada. Ingin sekali rasanya menghancurkan lelaki ini. Inerku benar-benar tidak sabaran!

Namun dia tetap diam tak bergeming.

''Naru-''

''Ini pengaruh sake Sakura.''

Aku memutar bola mata saat safir itu menatapku, tersirat aura penyesalan disana. Aku tahu dan aku tidak peduli!

''Kau tahu betapa berharganya Hinata?''

Dia tetap diam hingga aku menarik kasar kerah bajunya. ''Jangan samakan dia dengan wanita jalang diluar sana. Naruto!''

Aku meluapkan segala emosiku dan meninju wajah berkulit tan itu, hingga dia menghapus setitik darah yang keluar dari bibirnya lalu menatapku. Rasa penyesalan menggerogoti hatiku karena membiarkan Hinata berpacaran dengan bajingan ini. Aku menahan napas.

''Salahkan dia yang malah mendatangiku ke klub! Sudah tahu itu tempat orang bersetubuh!'' bentak Naruto, aku membelalakan mataku.

 **Bugh!**

''Bajingan! Dia kekasihmu!'' dengan kalap aku kembali memukul lelaki berkulit tan itu tepat diwajahnya. Dia meringis sambil memegangi salah satu pipinya.

''Berhenti dramatis Sakura, aku juga menyesali semuanya.'' dia berujar dan aku bungkam. Kulirik Gaara yang menonton kami dengan malas. Aku menghentakkan kakiku dan pergi meninggalkan mereka. 

…

Jam kuliahku habis, Hinata yang sedang sedih terlebih dahulu meninggalkan aku dan Ino. Hinata butuh waktu dan kami mengerti kan hal itu, lalu aku dan Ino berjalan menuju parkiran. Tempat mobil Ino. Aku hanya mengikutinya, karena tadi pagi Sasori lah yang mengantarku.

''Kupikir kau mendapat tumpangan lain Forehead.'' aku menatapnya, dia seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

''Maksudmu Pig?'' salah satu alisku terangkat dan Ino mengedikkan bahu dan dagunya. Aku mengikuti arah pandangnya.

Dia disana, bersandar pada mobil BMW hitamnya, juga melambai padaku dengan seringaiannya. ''Sepertinya aku akan mendapat masalah.'' keluhku.

Dia Ino terkekeh ''Masalah menyenangkan? Pergilah. Kau tidak lihat mata jalang gadis lain itu?''

aku mengedarkan pandanganku disekeliling Uchiha itu memang banyak gadis yang berbisik bahkan tidak segan untuk mencari perhatiannya.

''Bahkan aku lebih rela dia ditarik dan diterkam gadis-gadis itu.'' aku terkekeh membayangkannya lalu menepuk pundak Ino. ''Aku pergi.''

Dia mengangguk. 

…

''Perlu kusisir wajahmu itu Saki? Kusut sekali.'' aku mendecak mendengar dia mengejekku

''Kau yang membuatku berwajah kusut macam ini, Sasuke.''

Dan liatlah beberapa pasang mata menatap benci padaku, seolah mereka ingin menarikku, menjambakku lalu memutilasiku agar Sasuke hanyalah milik mereka.

Sasuke melayangkan telapak tangannya tepat di wajahku. Lalu tersenyum manis. ''Jangan pikirkan mereka ayo pergi.'' dia lalu menarikku memasuki mobilnya.

Dan aku tersentak melihat mobil Sasori. Dia pasti berniat menjemputku. Ini sungguh merepotkan 

…

Pandanganku bertubrukan dengan mata kecil berwarna oniks. Rambut hitamnya mencapai punggung. Dia berwajah putih bersih seperti Sasuke, hanya saja di wajahnya terlukis senyum bukan wajah datar.

''Okaeri Sasu-chan~ aah! Dia gadis itu?'' Mikoto-Ibu Sasuke segera menghampiriku dengan wajah yang benar-benar membuatku kikuk.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, berojigi ''Sakura Haruno.'' dan tanpa kusangka Ibu Sasuke malah memelukku dan merangkulku memasuki rumahnya, aku melirik pada Sasuke yang berdecak sebal. Terkekeh... Pasti dia iri padaku. Karena dalam hitungan detik aku mampu merebut perhatian bibi Mikoto.

''Masuklah Sakura-chan. Aku sedang memasak enak!'' celoteh bibi. Aku hanya mengikutinya juga Sasuke yang mengintil dibelakang kami.

''Wah... Aku bantu bibi!'' aku berusaha seantusias mungkin menyambutnya, dia menambah senyuman diwajahnya. Sungguh aku merindukan sosok seorang Ibu.

Dibelakangku Sasuke merengek ''Kaa-saaannnn~'' 

…

Hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan buatku, Bibi Mikoto mau aku memanggilnya Ibu. Dan tentu aku mengiyakan, kami telah siap dengan beberapa cupcake. Aku bertugas menghiasnya. Sedang di ruang tengah ku perhatikan Sasuke yang malah asik menonton televisi.

Ibu menyenggolku ''Biasanya Itachi pulang hari ini. Tapi sepertinya tugas menumpuk jadi dia tetap di apartemennya."

''Itachi? Kakak Sasuke?'' tanyaku sembari melirik pada lelaki raven itu.

''Iya! Sifatnya sangat kebalikan dari Sasu-chan loh! Dia hangat. Dan kalau ada Itachi dia selalu meledek Sasu-chan sampai membuatnya kesal.'' aku terkikik geli, cara Ibu menyebut nama Sasuke sungguh menggelikan.

''Kapan-kapan datang lagi dan akan aku suruh Itachi kemari.'' ujar Ibu dan aku mengangguk tidak lupa seupas senyum yang selalu hadir di bibirku. 

…

''Puas kau sudah mengambil perhatian Kaa-san?'' ujar Sasuke saat aku mengikutinya memasuki kamarnya dengan beberapa cupcake dan teh di nampan yang kubawa.

Aku mengangkat salah satu alisku dan terkekeh dia menoleh dan menatapku datar. ''Kau kan yang mengajakku kemari? Kenapa jadi aku yang kau salahkan?'' ujarku mendengus lalu dia menutup pintunya dan menghela napas.

''Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi kau mengembalikan senyum Kaa-san.''

Eh? Aku? ''Maksudmu? Ibumu seperti selalu ceria. Itu menurutku.''

''Memang, tapi yang tadi. Senyumnya lebih hidup.''

aku hanya ber-ohh ria. Lalu kuletakkan nampan itu di samping meja tidur Sasuke. Manik Emeraldku menatap sekeliling. Kamarnya di dominasi warna putih, dan terdapat figura besar di sana. Photo sekeluarga, lelaki yang berwibawa dan minim ekspresi berada disamping Bibi Mikoto, mereka berdua duduk di kursi. Juga dua bocah di pangkuan mereka.  
Ah, itu Sasuke. Senyumnya terpancar secara alami, juga anak lelaki yang satunya sedang mencubit pipi tembem Sasuke, aku tersenyum.

Kadang aku juga merindukan keluarga seperti ini.

''Kemarilah.'' aku menoleh dan melihat Sasuke yang sedang meminum tehnya. Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekat.

''Apa kau menyukai cupcakenya?''

Dia mengedikkan bahunya dan tersenyum ''Semanis apapun buatan Kaa-sanAku akan selalu menyukainya, kau tahu itu.''

Aku tersenyum, rasanya jika menyangkut ibunya Sasuke menjadi lebih dewasa dan mungkin bisa diandalkan. Aku bergerak duduk di sampingnya dan meraih cupcake dengan taburan messes diatasnya. Aku tersenyum, rasanya membuatku puas.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikanku aku melirikkan emerald ku pada seseorang disampingku dan oniks itu menatap lekat.

Aku terhenyak dan membalas tatapannya. Iris kelam itu membawaku pada dunianya, pada rasa kagumku akan lelaki dihadapanku. Iris yang biasanya menatap dengan mengintimidasi kini terlihat lembut.

Dan sangat nyaman.

''Ehemm...'' aku tersentak dan kembali dari lamunanku kala dia berdehem, merasa pipiku merona aku langsung memalingkan wajah dan tersenyum tanpa tahu bahwa sejak tadi oniks itu tidak melepaskan pandangannya.

''Saki.''

''A-ah iya?'' aku gelagapan dan segera menoleh padanya dengan gemuruh dadaku. Aku berusaha tersenyum dan pasti senyumku sangat aneh dimatanya.

Damn!

''Ada cream disini.'' Dia menjilat ujung bibirku dan membuatku terbelalak. Aku mematung saat aroma citrus miliknya menyebar di indra penciumanku. Aroma nyaman dan menyenangkan. Aku benar-benar tergoda hingga tidak sadar saat dia menarik tenggukku dan kembali melumat bibirku.

Aku terdiam dan menutup mata. Hingga tak sadar dia malah menjauhiku dan terkekeh. Aku buru-buru membuka mata dan melihat dia yang mengerling kearahku.

Aku menahan nafas.

BUUGGHH!

''Argh! Ittai Sakura!''

''Kau yang memulai, bodoh!'' jeritku dan dia semakin tertawa lalu Sasuke meraih ujung rambutku dan memilinnya. Membuatku harus kembali menahan napas saat berdekatan dengannya. 

…

''Habis dari mana kau Saki?''

Aku terlonjak dan segera menoleh kebelakang, disana Sasori sedang bersandar pada pintu melipat tangan dan menatapku-datar.

Aku meringis dan berbalik memunggunginya ''Habis dari teman.''

Ringan? Ya dan aku berbohong lalu sebuah telapak tangan menyentuh bahuku membuatku kaget segera reflek aku menoleh dan mendapati mata merah Sasori menatapku tajam.

Ada guratan kemarahan disana.

''Kau boleh tidak meminta izinku tapi aku tak suka caramu berbohong.'' ujarnya membuatku bungkam dan tak berani menatapnya. Melihatku yang tidak ada niatan menjawab dia seperti semakin marah ''Kau pergi dengan Uchiha itu? Heh! Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bertandang ke rumahnya!''

''Apa pedulimu!'' sentakku dan segera saja kutepis tangan Sasori, manik emeraldku menatapnya tajam hingga dia terdiam.

''Dimana kau saat aku membutuhkanmu!? Kau lebih memilih kuliahmu kan dibanding adik kecilmu? Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau menetap di Suna?'' teriakku frustasi, dan Sasori mengambil satu langkah mundur.

''Kau tahu bagaimana rasa iriku pada teman-teman Sasori? Kau tahu rasa ketakutanku saat badai datang dan semua lampu padam? Kau tahu ketakutanku saat aku hampir terbakar karena berusaha memasak sendiri? Kau tahu!?''

aku merasakan emosi yang meluap-luap di dadaku. Aku memang merindukan sosoknya selalu namun dibalik itu semua ada sebuah rasa benci yang terselip.

''Saki...''

''Maka dari itu jangan menghakimiku! Kau hanya mengenalku yang ceria lewat surat bodoh itu. Jangan sok tahu kehidupanku!'' aku kembali menjerit dan dia memelukku sangat erat.

''Maafkan aku... Maaf... Saki. Aku mencintaimu.'' 

…

''Rasanya kepalaku ingin meledak!''

''Aku bahkan tidak habis fikir kenapa Sasori bisa menggilai adiknya seperti ini? Ini aneh Saki!''

Aku menggeleng lemah dan kembali memeluk bantal guling milik Ino.

''Kalian benar-benar memiliki hubungan darah kan?'' tanya Ino. Mata aquamarine itu memancar sinar keraguan aku mendecih dan kulempar bantal tepat diwajahnya ''Jangan bercanda, brengsek!''

''Hahaha... Santailah... Kalau begitu pacaran saja dengan dia'' ujar Ino enteng, dia meletakkan bolpen yang sejak tadi menggamit jari-jari nya lalu menaiki ranjang dan berbaring disampingku.

''Kau gila!''

dia terkekeh ''Memang, hei Saki... Aku hummm... Menurutmu Gaara orang yang seperti apa?''

Gehh! Aku mengerutkan alisku dan menatap Ino, Jadi Ino naksir Gaara? dia menatapku meminta jawaban dan aku tersenyum. Sinis.

''Alkohol dan wanita tidak pernah jauh darinya.'' kataku, Ino terdiam, dia seperti tidak puas dengan ucapanku ''Pig! Dengar. Aku tidak mau membuat kesalahan lagi, cukup pada Hinata aku menutupi kebusukan kawanku. Aku tidak mau kau pun begitu.''

''Jadi?'' tanya Ino, aku menaikkan sebelah alisku.

''Kau yakin?''

''Entahlah...''

"Rasanya hari ini sangat melelahkan,"keluhku dan Ino hanya terkekeh kemudian gadis itu merangkulku dan tersenyum "Lupakan masalah Sasori, memikirkannya hanya akan membuatku sakit."

"Terima kasih Pig."

…

 **TBC**

 **THANKS:**

 **Fuji Seijuro** ; Gomen kalau kependekan dichp sblumnya… smoga ini enggak , **jey sakura** ; iyaaa XD, **rara** ; iyakk , **Cherry853** ; hoho.. iya SasoSaku sodara loh! Aku pasti akan percepat up kalau kalian slalu dukung XDD, **rereuchiha** ; over ya haha… ini udh lanjut , **juju** ; iya niihh… kita lihat aja nanti yaaa, ; kalo pertanyaan ini hmm… apa yaaa, **dewazzz** ; lanjuuuttt XD, **dianarndraha** ; iya Saso incest.. dan kalo sasu… gimana ya, **hanazono yuri** ; siipp, ; siippp, **Virgo Shaka Mia** ; huahaha… di review perchap. Makasih _ *hug, **Nikechaann** ; haha kita lihat nanti yaa, **uchiha novia** ; kita lihat nanti yaa.

…

Akhir kata

 **REVIEW** yaa ^0^/


	5. Chapter 5

**Hai minna san!**

 **Setelah sekian lama fanfic ini terbengkalai aku berusaha untuk melanjutkannya lagi, mungkin ada beberapa dari kalian yang lupa jalan ceritanya jadi silahkan baca dari awal jika berkenan**

 **Terima kasih**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I Know I love U but I lie by me**

 **Pairing: Sakura Haruno x Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Warning: Typo, alur berantakan de el el**

 **Happy reading ^-^/**

 **...**

Kini hanya ada kecanggungan dirumah itu. Sejak pengakuan cinta Sasori aku berusaha menjaga jarak dengannya. Entah siapa yang bodoh disini. Aku hanya merasa kami tidak pantas untuk saling mencintai.

Kini lelaki itu tengah duduk santai sambil menatap tayangan televisi diruang tengah sambil menghela napas aku mendekatinya tak lupa dengan beberapa snack digenggamanku.

"Kau belum tidur Sasori?" Tanyaku sekedar basa-basi

Tapi dia hanya melirikkan manik nya kearahku lalu kembali fokus pada tayangan dihadapannya. Hanya ada kebisuan diantara kami. Bibirnya hanya menampilkan satu garis lurus, Diamnya Sasori seolah menjadi tanda bahwa dia sedang tak ingin diganggu tapi sekali lagi aku bertekad. Tak mungkin selamanya aku akan terus diam seperti ini dengan Sasori bukan? Kakakku sendiri?

Dengan cekatan aku meraih remote ditangannya dan tersenyum jahil dia mengenyitkan dahi. Tidak menyukai tindakanku.

"Kembalikan."

"Tidak!"

Dia mendesis "Jangan main-main Saki, kembalikan remote itu, atau-"

"Atau apa?!" Tanyaku menantang

Kening Sasori semakin berkerut aku menyeringai, dia memijat pelipisnya dan hendak bangkit tapi aku segera meraih tangannya. Aku menatapnya sendu dia menghela napas "Kau marah padaku?" Tanyaku

Dia menggeleng lalu melepaskan tanganku dan berdiri hendak meninggalkanku, aku terhenyak "Sebenarnya kau anggap apa adikmu ini Sasori?" Teriakku frustasi. Aku menatap tajam padanya.

Dia tersenyum kecil lalu matanya mensejajarkan diri padaku, menatap dalam. Aku terdiam tiba-tiba ada suatu degupan saat mata itu menatapku sedemikian rupah, oh ayolah Saki, kenapa kau jadi banyak mengagumi lelaki? Batinku frustasi.

Dia diam beberapa saat, membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti kami. Juga pandangannya yang seolah menyapu diriku. Aku menahan napas saat dia mendekatkan wajahnya, begitu dekat. Nyaris membuatku melupakan cara bernapas

"Kau. Bukan. Adik. Kandungku."

DEG!

Singkat dan jelas. aku terbelalak, salahkah pendengaranku? Beberapa kali kukedipkan mataku dan menatapnya aneh hei bercanda pun kau keterlaluan bukan Nii-san?

Tersenyum sinis Aku mendorong sedikit bahunya. Agar dia sedikit saja menjauh dan memberi ruang diantara kita "Bercandamu tidak lucu." Kataku terkekeh

Tapi dia hanya diam. Hanya menatap manik emeraldku. Bibirnya manampakkan satu garis lurus. Matanya sangat tajam rahangnya juga terlihat keras. Tidak ada suatu kecandaan diwajah itu. Aku menengguk kasar ludahku.

"Hei Nii-chan, sudahi ini." Kataku lemah seraya memutus kontak mata kita tapi dia hanya diam dan terus menatapku. Aku jengah! Tentu saja. Tanpa aku sadar dia meraih daguku dan mengembalikan pandangan mata kami.

"Berhenti memanggilku Niisan. Kita tidak ada hubungan darah." Ujarnya datar lalu seketika mencium lembut bibirku.

Aku terhentak dan menampar keras pipinya. Aku marah! Marah atas kelancangannya itu!

...

"Aku benar-benar frustasi!" Teriakkanku menggema dikamar Ino. Sedang gadis itu sedari tadi memeluk erat gulingnya terdenyum senang saat chat dengan Gaara. Aku menendang lemari. Saat itu juga atensi Ino kembali padaku

"Ternyata benar dugaanku bukan. Kalian bukan kakak beradik." Kata Ino. Aku menoleh

"Tapi apa maksud dari semua sikapnya? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia seperti itu? Seharusnya aku yang marah Ino! Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku lakukan!"

Ino menghela napas lalu beranjak dari tidurnya. Gadis itu mendekatiku. Memelukku lembut. Seketika itu juga seluruh kekecewaanku pada Sasori meluap, aku ingin menangis ya untuk saat ini biarkan aku menangis.

Aku memeluk erat tubuh Ino. Bahuku bergetar aku menyusupkan kepalaku pada perpotongan bahu Ino. Menumpahkan segala kegundahanku sedikit tersendat-sendat aku berusaha mengatur tangisanku. Sungguh bodoh.

Tapi tanpa kusangka bahu Ino ikut bergetar dia memelukku semakin erat

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu Saki. Sangat mengerti, menangislah agar semua menjadi ringan." Bisik Ino ditelingaku.

Aku terdiam menggigit bibirku, Ino menangis untukku aku sangat menyayanginya. Andai disini ada Hinata juga.

...

"Hei ada apa dengan kalian berdua?"

Aku kaget dan buru-buru melepas pelukan Ino aku mengusap mataku. Masih dengan pandangan kabur aku melihat sosok lelaki yang berdiri dipintu. Dia menatap kami heran, tapi aku yang lebih heran bagaimana bisa?

"Kenapa kau ada disini?!" Teriakku

Dia. Uchiha Sasuke bukan menjawab pertanyaanku malah melambai pada kami khususnya Ino. Seketika aku menoleh pada Ino dia nyengir dan menunjukan kedua jarinya. Menggerutu! Aku sangat ingin menggerutu! Bagaimana bisa tadi dia menangis bersamaku dan kini? Dia mengerjaiku!

"Aku memanggilnya kemari, kupikir kau butuh teman bicara." Kata Ino

"Tapi kan ada kau, aku tak butuh dia!" Jawabku seraya menunjuk Sasuke sedang kulihat manik oniks itu malah seolah tersenyum. Persetan!

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Ada janji kencan" kata Ino aku melotot

What? Maksudnya?

Saat sampai diambang pintu Ino berbalik dan menatap kami berdua "Jangan jadikan kamarku tempat mesum! Ibu tidak pulang hari ini. Kemungkinan aku juga."

Bajingan! Dia terkekeh dan melambaikan tangan lalu pergi menyisakan aku dengan makhluk di hadapanku ini.

Dia mendekat, aku membuang muka. Berusaha mengalihkan fokusku pada sesuatu di luar sana. Tapi naas hanya ada langit dan langit! Aku menhela napas dan menoleh kebelakang.

Seketika aku terhenti. Dia sedang tersenyum menatapku. Sangat lembut sampai aku merasakan detakan yang luar biasa.

"Jangan menangis lagi." Ujarnya. Dia menyapukan jemarinya dipipiku menghilangkan bekas-bekas airmataku

Emeraldku perlahan menatap Sasuke. Dia hanya diam tapi wajahnya melembut saat menatap mataku. Dengan pelan dia merengkuh diriku, begitupun aku yang berusaha menyamankan diriku dalam dekapannya

"Aku takut." Kataku lirih tapi dia hanya diam saja, aku menahan napas dan isakanku tapi lagi-lagi Sasuke mengelus punggungku. Memberi ketenangan dan membuatku semakin tidak tahan menahan air mata ini.

"Saki, jadilah kekasihku."

Aku terhentak mendengar penuturan Sasuke, aku melepaskan pelukan kami menatap matanya berusaha mencari sesuatu disana. Tapi tidak ada. Hanya ada keseriusan diwajah itu.

Saat itu sekelebatan bayangan melewati fikiranku 'Dia yang membunuh orangtua kita.'

DEG!

Aku membulatkan mataku sekali hentakkan aku mendorong kasar dada Sasuke lalu menatapnya marah.

"Kau kenapa Saki?" Pertanyaan yang lembut. Aku seketika teringat aku harus membuatnya mencintaiku. Berpura-pura mencintainya juga. Lalu dengan helaan napas aku menariknya. Memeluk Sasuke erat.

"Temani aku malam ini." Pintaku dengan sedikit malu aku menatap manik oniks itu.

Dia seolah tersenyum jenaka dan berbisik di telingaku "Di ranjang?"

Bluusshh! Wajahku benar-benar memerah aku memukul lengannya dan dia tertawa sedikit gemas aku melayangkan cubitan di perutnya kulihat dia meringis.

Haha aku menang bukan? Melihat wajahnya yang seperti itu aku terkikik geli apalagi saat dia cemberut

Seketika dia menangkap tanganku yang hendak mencubit pipinya. Dia membiarkan tangan kami menggantung diudara, seperti tanpa niat untuk menurunkannya.

Aku menaikkan alisku dan Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Manik emeraldku tiba-tiba terfokus pada bibir tipis Sasuke. Dia menggigit bibirnya perlahan menimbulkan kesan seksi dalam benakku. Bibirnya terlihat basah dan begitu menggoda.

Dia semakin mendekat begitupun dengan degupan jantungku aku menahan napas saat dia memejamkan matanya. Memyembunyikan oniks indah itu. Merasakan pipiku memanas aku ikut memejamkan mata.

Dan sebuah sentuhan sampai dibibirku. Sasuke mengecup pelan bibirku. Tubuhku seolah bergetar saat benda kenyal itu bergerak perlahan mengeluarkan lidahnya dan berusaha mengambil akses diantara kedua belah bibirku.

Lidahnya hangat, tubuhku semakin bergetar satu tanganku yang tidak digenggamnya segera kubawa ke kerah Sasuke. Menariknya mendekat dan berjalan menyelusuri wajahnya hingga nerhenti saat aku merasakan surai kehitamanmya. Aku meremasnya pelan saat Sasuke menggigit lembut bibirku.

"Aahh..."

Aku bergetar saat kudengar desahan keluar dari bibirnya. Dia memiringkan wajahnya san menciumku lebih dalam. Kurasakan Sasuke menurunkan tangan kami yang tadi memggantung di udara kemudian dengan hati-hati dia merebahkan tubuhku tanpa melepas pangutannya.

Aku merasakan sesuatu berdesir dibawah sana. Dan aku menggeliat aku bahkan merasakan senyum Sasuke saat melihat diriku.

Oh Tuhan... tolong jantungku! Bagaimana bisa dia begitu mempesona begini?

Sasuke meremas kecil rambutku dan kembali mendesah, kini pangutannya terlepas aku menatap mata penuh gairah itu. Sedang paru-paruku berusaha mengambil oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Dia mencubit bibirku yang terbuka lalu terkekeh meninggalkan sentuhan yang memyengat hatiku. Sasuke kembali mendekat dia memggigit ringan daguku lalu mencium leherku. Menjilatnya dan membuat sebuah tanda disana. Kiss mark.

Dia. Sasuke, telah menemani malamku.

...

"Kau bertengkar dengan Sakura?"

Sebuah suara kembali aku dengar, kakiku perlahan berhenti tepat di samping dapur rumahku. Retinaku menangkap dua sosok yang berada di dalam sana.

Lagi-lagi Gaara dan Sasori

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku lakukan, aku mengatakannya kalau kami bikam saudara kandung." Kata Sasori lirih dan aku melihat tatapan Gaara yang terlihat garang aku terdiam

BRAK!

Dia menggebrak meja dan menarik kerah baju Sasori. Wajahnya terlihat merah menahan emosi aku benar-benar terkejut aku hanya mampu menggigit bibirku dan kembali diam.

Gaara menatapnya sengit dia mendesis aneh "Bukankah sudah kupercayakan adikku itu padamu."

Eh?

Apa?

Apa yang barusan Gaara katakan?

Keningku berkerut, adik?

Siapa?

Aku?

Kegilaan macam apa lagi ini?

Aku menarik ujung rambutku tiba-tiba kekuatan dikedua kakiku hilang, tak mampu menahan beban aku menjatuhkan diriku ke lantai. Aku terisak memukul kepalaku dan menarik rambutnya. Airmataku mengalir tanpa mampu ku cegah.

Apa lagi ini? Apa lagi? Siapa sebenarnya aku? Apa aku hanya orang uang tidak dibutuhkan? Oleh siapapun?

Oleh siapapun itu?


End file.
